Destiny's Simple Desire
by PeluzzAndersonHummel
Summary: The story of 2 young gay guys named Kurt and Blaine trying to overcome the cruelty of the notice destiny sent to them. The way they see the life changes in every way for them, their families and friends.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**_1.-Tragedy_**

_"Stop it, Kurt! Please! Stop saying that!"_ Blaine said while trying to comfort Kurt from his inconsolable crying. Both were lying in the floor in Kurt's room.

_"You wouldn't understand, Blaine. We can't be together anymore"_ Kurt pronounced difficulty, his tears were falling like a waterfall as while hands were trying to stop it.

_"Please, just stop! We love each other, we met for a reason and we've come too far in this relationship, why would you say that!"_ Some tears started falling from Blaine's eyes.

_"I don't want to hurt you, Blaine. Like they say, If you love him, let him go"_ Kurt couldn't speak clear anymore, Blaine hardly understood the sentence.

_"We can get through this together. Remember the time I helped you with Karofsky? Remember the Prom? We got through all those things together, Kurt! There's a solution for everything, it isn t the end. Please Kurt, I can help you. And not only me, the whole Glee Club! Remember, you re not alone, everything is_-" Blaine got interrupted.  
><em>"I have cancer, Blaine"<em> Kurt said looking hopeless at Blaine's eyes. His heart stopped for a second, digesting what Kurt just said to him. Blaine's gaze became desperate, he tried to talk but his mouth wouldn't let him emit any sound. His eyes became wet while the seconds passed.

_"K..Kurt"_ Blaine said stuttering. They both hugged tightly, still crying their hearts out. "_Why... why didn t you tell me this before!"_ Blaine said in Kurt s shoulder.

_"I... I wasn't sure about it, until today... I didn't want you to know but... I couldn't handle the pressure anymore"_ Kurt said shaking. _"Blaine, I don't want to die"_

_"You're not...going to, Kurt. We... w-we need to do something, there's still a solution"_ Blaine said touring his hands in Kurt's back, trying to comfort him.

_"There is no solution, Blaine the time's running, the chances are less than the 20% for me to survive..."_

_"How do you know that! Miracles exist, Kurt. Don t say that, don't give up. I'm here with you, and I'll be here forever"_ Blaine said closing his eyes trying to stop crying, but without getting any result.

_"I should be happy and enjoy what's left of my life but honestly, I didn't want this to happen. My life was gettin better, since I met you my life changed. Since I felt special for being part of something special... Since I have a step brother, since my dad got married again...everything was getting better. And I know crying won't help on anything, but I just felt the need to weep my heart out. I'm scared, Blaine. Truly scared. I want you to hug me until my very end"_ Kurt said grabbing Blaine's curly hair, cuddling in his shoulder and smelling him.

Blaine started crying even more._ "I'll hug you until everything gets better. I'll never leave, okay? Never. You're not going to be alone from now on, Kurt_." Blaine slightly move away to look at Kurt s crying eyes. Kurt was looking to the floor. Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and made him look him in the eyes. Blaine made a little grin while his eyes were still showing sadness. Kurt grinned back and slowly locked his lips with Blaine's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2.-Hope<strong>_

Blaine broke the kiss slowly, opening his eyes to look at Kurt's blushed and wet face. Kurt had his eyes still closed, the tears were still running down his cheeks.

_"We're going to get throught this, Kurt. I'm going to do everything for you. Heard me? Everything. We're going to start over, and we're going to start good, from the very beginning until the very end" _Blaine said removing the tears from Kurt's face with his thumbs. _"There's nothing we have to worry about, we need to be prepared for everything, right?"_

Even though Blaine was trying to comfort Kurt, he was broken inside. He felt a huge emptiness in his chest, and he tried to full it by looking at Kurt's eyes, but it was getting bigger while his heart beats finished for starting over again.

Kurt didn't say a word. He stared at Blaine for a while. His eyes were hurting so much that he could rip them out in that very moment. When Kurt started to feel the emptiness in his heart, he rapidly hugged Blaine again. Both falled and they remain in the floor, hugging each other. Kurt put his head onto Blaine's chest, he heard his heart beating heavily, that was kind of music for Kurt's ears.

They stayed there, chained by each other's arms until Kurt fell asleep.

Carefully, Blaine got up from the floor without waking Kurt up. He searched for a pen and a paper and started planning what they were going to do the next day._ "First off we'll do this…and then this….the next day this and afterwards this…"_ That lasted the whole night. He took a break at 4:00 a.m and decided to sleep with Kurt.

The next morning Blaine woke up pretty fast. He got up from the floor and looked at Kurt looking like an angel. Blaine turned around to see Finn behind the room's door; his eyes were watery as a big smile appeared in his face._ "He looks so…calmed. His body lying there…is…he's…my little brother" _Finn said containing the tears in his eyes, he didn't want to loosen them up. _"I…I really want to hug him right now, but I don't want to wake him up…"_ He said grabbing the little tears coming out from his eyes and drying them in his clothes.

_"He'll wake up soon, Finn. I'll call you when he does, okay?"_ Blaine said, not as sad as the day before, but stilll feeling the emptiness in his chest.

_"Sure, buddy. Thanks."_ Finn said about to mourn. He closed the door trying not to make any sound.

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt asked. Blaine inmediately turned around to see him.

_"Kurt, you're awake now…Finn wanted to see you" _Blaine said worried.

_"Let's go downstairs" _Kurt said being helped by Blaine to get up from the floor.

Both went downstairs to find Burt crying in the Living Room. Kurt ran to him and hugged him tighlty.

_"KURT…"_ Burt shouted pungent _"My son…."_

_"Dad, don't worry. I'm here with you, okay?"_ Kurt said trying not to drop tears again. _"Where's Carole?"_

_"She's out…."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"…" _Burt didn't answer.

_"Dad?"_

_"She…"_

* * *

><p><em>So these were the first 2 chapters! I'll carry on uploading the chapters this way. Why? I don't know! Hahaha.<em>

_First off, this is my very first fanfic I'm posting. Yes, so be nice to me! The more you read, the more i__nteresting__ it gets ;D_

_Second of all, I need to thank my friends from Tumblr that encouraged me to post this fic here._

_Aaaannnnd third: at first I thought this would result a little fanfic, from 5 chapters at the most, but because my computer broke and I didn't have anything else to do I kept on writting and writting and writting, so it won't be as short as I thought haha! On Tumblr it was named "My Little Klaine Fanfic", just for you to know._

_So that was it! I'll upload the next 2 chapters in a few minutes! :D:D THANKS FOR READING THIS IF YOU ARE~ 3_


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

_**3.-Thrilling**_

Suddenly the door opened and there was Carole with Finn holding a box and a bunch of roses. _"Kurt..."_ Carole started smiling _"I brought you this, sweetie. Open it in your room."_

_"B-but, Carole..."_Kurt said dreading.

_"Just open it, Kurt. Blaine can see it too, but only the two of you, okay?"_ She said giving the box to Kurt. Finn gave him the bunch off roses saying _"Brother...I love you"_ and little tears could be seen in his eyes trying to come out, but Finn interrupted their escape.

_"Thanks...y-yes, thanks. I love you too, Finn"_ Kurt said with a sad smile, but you could really see the happines he was feeling in that moment.

It was afternoon in that same day. Blaine decided to lead the situation and make Kurt have the best time in his life from that point. Blaine and Kurt were walking down the streen holding hands minding their own business, but Blaine had something in mind that Kurt had no idea...

_"Blaine, the people around us are staring at us with horrible looks...screw them!"_ Kurt yelled feeling proud.

_"Haha, that's the attitude, Kurt!_" Blaine said truly happy.

_"So, where are we going?"_ Kurt asked turning his eyes to look at Blaine's shortness. _He's so cute_ He thought.

_"It's a secret"_ Blaine said winking.

They walked a little more, Blaine was guiding Kurt's steps._ "Oh look, we're kind of close! From this point you need to cover your eyes...with...with that scarf you're wearing!"_ Blaine said with some euphoria running through his veins.

_"Kind of? Oh uhmm, okay"_ Kurt said unfolding his scarf and folding it in his eyes with a big smile highlighting his constant blushing.

_"I'll grab you from your shoulders and we'll carry on walking, okay?"_ Blaine said while doing the action he declared. Kurt nodded.

And they walked, and walked, and walked. Kurt felt like if they had been walking for hours.

_"How much will we carry on walking, Blaine?"_ Kurt asked worried.

_"Aaaaanndd...we're here. Unfold your eyes, Kurt"_ Blaine said helping him to unfold the scarf.

As soon as Kurt's eyes were opened, he inmediately full-opened them. His heart started pounding faster by the happines and amazement his whole body was experimenting. He started to shed tears of joy.  
>"This...T...this..." Kurt saig with a huge smile drawed in his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>4.-Nostalgia<em>**

_"H...How...Blaine? How did you know about this place!"_ Kurt asked covering his mouth with his hands shaking with exciteness.

_"I have my ways"_ Blaine said with a proud smile in his have. _"Let's go Kurt, let's go..._" He said touching Kurt's back.

It was all covered with grass. There were like 4 little hills and between them there was a little lacuna hidding, all surrounded by medium and high trees. The sunset made that place look like the most beautiful landscape ever. Some fireflies were flying, surrounding the lacuna, slightly touching the water's surface and flying up again to rest in some flowers that were near there. Kurt couldn't believe what he was looking at.

_"This is where my mom and my dad used to take me to play around and have some picnic together!"_ Kurt said shedding little tears of joy._ "A-and look now...look how beautiful is!"_ He turned his excited gaze to look at Blaine, enjoying Kurt's happines. _"C'mon! Let's go to the lacuna"_ Blaine said.

The road wasn't steep, so it was pretty easy for them to walk down. Arriving there, Kurt could see the aquatic plants with detail. There were a few of them, but they were all green, slowly moving in the water's surface.

_"Look at this big tree, Kurt!"_ Blaine yelled standing infront of the tree. _"Does it make you remember something?"_

_"Th...that was the place we used to do the picnic!"_ Kurt ran to the tree, getting in his knees when being infront of it. _"My dad used to tell me stories about this place..."_ Kurt said slightly passing his fingers in the grass. _"It was magical...until my mom left..."_ He stopped his hand and looked at the tree again. He sighed._"My dad didn't want me to see this place again since that day...He said it would depress me or something like that"_ Kurt shrugged.

Blaine took a sit beside Kurt._"Kurt, turn around and watch the lake with me"_ Blaine said turning around. Kurt followed him. _"Isn't this stunning?"_ Blaine made Kurt's head lean in his shoulder._"I want you to look at it for a while. Take a moment to breath and rest your mind. I want you to hear the beating of my heart, it relaxes you, doesn't it?...This will be our "secret" place, okay? Just for the two of us. Whenever you're worried or sad just call me and I'll bring you here everytime, and I'll be here with you until your worries disappear. It doesn't matter if it's 3:00 a.m, if you need to relax just call me, don't doubt and do it. That's why I'm here for, to make your life as happy as possible. As perfect as I can make it for you._"

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly hiding his face in Blaine's chest, sobbing silently. Blaine hugged Kurt back and kissed his head.

_"Je t'aime...je t'aime, Blaine"_ Kurt said repeatedly still hidding in Blaine's chest.

_"Ti amo, Kurt. Volontà i vostri sogni diventare realtà "_ Blaine said in italian. Kurt didn't understand, but he could deduce what he tried to say.  
>Suddenly, a little light appeared in Kurt's hand. He looked at it, clearly it was a fireflie. He smiled and whispered <em>"Mom..."<em>

* * *

><p><em>So, this were really short chapters. I hope you enjoyed them all! Some other day I'll upload another two! :D:D:D<em>

_Again, thank you if you're reading this!_


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

_**5.-Silence.**_

It was 9:30 p.m. Blaine and Kurt were returning to Kurt's house holding hands. Burt was waiting for them outside the house.

_"You're a bit late, gentelmen._" Burt said pointing his watch.

_"Sorry Burt, it took a little bit longer, but we're here now."_ Blaine said leaving Kurt at the door.

_"Would you like to spend the night here, Blaine?_" Burt asked grabbing Kurt's shoulders with both hands.

_"I would love to, but my parents must be very worried. Eventually I'll be here tomorrow after school... if you want me to, of course."_ Blaine said introducing his hands in his pant's pockets.

_"Sure, you're always welcomed, Blaine._" Burt said with a little smile.

_"Well then, have an excellent night!_" Blaine said waving and walking backwards.

_"Hey! Don't you forget something?"_ Burt asked pointing at Kurt.

_"Oh, of course, haha!_" Blaine said walking to Kurt, grabbing him from his head and gently locking his lips with Kurt's. They hugged.

_"Thank you, Blaine. Merci, mon amour_" Kurt said breaking the hug.

_"Buonna notte, Kurt"_ Blaine said leaving.

_"Okay guys, we have an assignment for this week. All of you need to sing the happiest song you've ever heard. It can be one that you like or one that you don't like but you think is happy."_ Mr. Shue declared to Glee club. _"When you think you're ready for singing it, just tell me and we're all going to listen to you."_

_"...And what if we're not in the mood for singing happy songs, Mr. Shue?_" Mercedes asked seriously.

_"Hmmm well...you don't have to sing in that case, you're ust going to listen to the others. If you feel the need to sing later on you can do it."_ Mr. Shue explained.

_"And what if nodoby...sings?_" Rachel asked looking down, she was sad.

_"Wha...Rachel? "Why...why wouldn't any of you sing a happy song?_" Mr. Shue was bewildered.

_"Mr. Shue..._"Finn said looking at the floor._ "Kurt..."_

_"What? What happened to him?"_

_"...He has cancer._" Santana said. The room got fulled with a funereal silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6.-Breathless<strong>_

The bell ranged. It was Monday. All of the students were going to their houses with their friends at their sides. There were left 3 weeks of classes and everyone was tired of school, even the teachers.

Mr. Shue was walking to his car, when suddenly he stopped. He saw Kurt walking by the trash cans. Mr. Shure ran as fast as he could to reach Kurt. _"HEY! Kurt!"_ He shouted. Immediately Kurt turned his body to where he was called.

_"Oh hey Mr. Shue! Nice to see you!_" Kurt said with a small but sincere smile.

_"Hey...eh...I...the club just told me about your situation and...eh...well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need any kind of help, and not only me, the whole Glee club also accepted to help you with no doubt._" Mr. Shue explained nervously moving his fingers through his hair.

_"Oh... thank you so much, Mr. Shue"_ Kurt said looking down.

_"Ow, c'mon here, Kurt"_ Mr. Shue said spreading his arms to give Kurt a hug. He hugged him like he had never before, Kurt could feel the confidence and love the hug was giving to him. Mr. Shue grabbed Kurt from his shoulders and they both looked directly into their eyes.

_"Take care, Kurt."_ Shue said seriously.

_"Of course I will, Mr. Shue_" Kurt smiled in his insides.

_"So! Why did you arrive late, Kurt?_" Shue asked moving a step backward.

_"Eh...I went to the doctor for some results of medical studies they needed to do to me_" Kurt answered with a shrug. _"I don't know the results though...I haven't seen them"_

_"Well, let's hope it's something good_" Shue said with a big smile.

_"Hm...I can't say they're good...my dad's face told me everything..."_

Shue kept quiet. He felt really bad in that moment. His smile was gone in a second.

Meanwhile in Kurt's house there were Burt and Blaine sitting in the living room. Burt asked Blaine to talk for a moment. He needed it so badly. Carole and Finn were out and, obviously, Finn was stil in McKinley taking way to the house, and Carole was buying stuff for her.

_"When we went to the doctor..."_ Burt started with a shaky voice_ "Everything was going fine...until... . The doctor called me...Kurt was in another rooom, maybe getting dressed, I don't know. Well, he called me...and..."_ His eyes were getting wetter as he was telling the situation._ "He told me that...Kurt..."_ He took a deep breath trying to calm down. _"That Kurt could only live...no more than 2 months..."_ Burt released his repressed tears, he took his hands directly to his face. Blaine didn't even blink. His breathing stopped for a while, he could only feel his heart hardly working in his chest. He could not take out Burt's notice. _No more than 2 months...no mote than 2 months..._


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**_7.-Permission._**

_"I know...I know..."_ Burt said trying to dry his face, but more tears were still coming out from his irritated eyes_ "I shouldn't believe that, there're people that had lived more than a year with cancer, but the thought about him being right scares me more than everything."_ He calmed down a bit. _"First the mother of my son...and now him...Destiny must hate my existance. Am I a bad dad, Blaine? Have I done something wrong? As long as I know I've been comprensive to Kurt. Accepting him was a challenge, but at the end of the day it was pretty easy...Knowing that the only thin I stayed in this world for is ending...is an infinite torture..."_ Before Burt was done talking someone was already opening the door. Burt ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Blaine reacted to the sound of the keys being used and tried to look as normal as possible, he crossed his legs and stared at the door. It was Finn with Kurt standing behind him.

_"Hey Blaine, 'sup?"_ Finn said, Kurt started searching Blaine with excitness. His cute smile brightened Blaine's sudden depression.

_"Hey Finn..._" Blaine smiled even though he wasn't feeling the happinest at its best.

_"Blaine!_" Kurt yelled when being inside of the house. The smile he was showing was the purest smile Blaine have seen during his whole life. Those snowy teeth being showed with a big but cute smile. You could really see he was in love and happy about it. Blaine's heart started pounding faster as Kurt was walking to sit next to him. Finn went to the kitchen and searched for a soda in the fridge.

_"Hello, Blaine!"_ Kurt said leaning his head in Blaine's shoulders. Blaine wanted to hug him as tight as he could have done in that moment but he kept his position. One big lump appeared in his throat.

_"Hey, Kurt!_" He said touching Kurt's hair.

_"Oh, I need to do my room!_" Kurt said jumping off the sofa. _"I'll be back here in a minute!"_ He said going upstairs.

Burt opened the bathroom's door trying not to make any sound; he called Blaine with his hand and he whispered to him: _"Listen closely, Blaine. No matter what Kurt asks for. If you can give it to him, do it. I don't really care. A car, a house, travel around the world, expensive clothes...I'll give you all the money you may need. You may be wondering why am I asking you to do this if I can do it too? Just because you're the very first person that encouraged him to fight back, and you're also the very first person that convinced him that it gets better, not to mention you're his very first and loved boyfriend as well. I've been with him around 16 years, taking care of him, laughing with him, crying with him, etc. And how long have you been dating him? For how long have you been with him? There's this big difference of time; I think he should experience the living with someone else than his dad, someone that understands his likes, experiences and needs. So, I'm asking you to give him everything that makes him happy. Even if..."_ Burt sighed heavily._"Even if he wants his virginity to be taken. I won't say no to Kurt's desires. Never from now on"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>8.-Surprise.<em>**

_*Next day, afternoon*_

Blaine took out the paper he wrote the other night about his plans with Kurt. According to it, it was Kurt's day to spend with his family.

_"What's that, Blaine?"_ Kurt asked trying to read it, but he was in the floor so he couldn't.

_"Nothing, it's kind of an agenda_" Blaine said winking. _"Your bed is so comfy..._" He added jumping a little with his ass.

_"Haha! Yes it is_" Kurt laughed.

_"So, what do you want to do? I think you should spend time with your family..._" Blaine suggested.

_"Hmm I'm not sure if I want to. I want to spend more time with you..._" Kurt said in a seductive way.

_"You're making a great progress!"_ Blaine said with a sexy grin.

_"Progress? In what?_" Kurt got confused. The thought of being happy with cancer crossed his mind.

_"You're being seductive. When you tried to do that a long time ago it seemed like you were having gas pains_" Blaine said returning the sexyness to Kurt. That last sentence didn't help a lot, but it made effect in Kurt anyway.

_"Hmm I'm aware of it now..._" Kurt said blushing intensely. Blaine just laughed.

_"Actually I need to learn more things..and I think you must know some..."_ Kurt said looking at Blaine with such an intense gaze that Blaine could have had a boner in that very moment. But he kept his posture.

_"Hmm...Have you seen Black Swan?"_ Blaine asked with a sultry gaze. Kurt blushed even more.

_"Of course I have..._" He said being already up from the floor. He took a sit next to Blaine.

_"Well, keep on your mind the scene when she was trying to do the Black Swan part, she was desperate feeling all the looks from her classmates. The instructor made them leave, and just the two of them remained alone. Suddenly he grabbed her and made her stop. He started to seduce her the following way..._" Blaine touched Kurt's leg softly passing his fingers from the knee to the hip. Kurt started breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Blaine continued. _"He started touching her. At first, she refused that action, but then she let the moment go. He turned her gathering her back to the instructor's chest without stop kissing her"_ Blaine got closer to Kurt's member, making him jolt and slightly moan._ "He touched even more, with passion and lust..."_ Blaine's hand was all over Kurt's leg rubbing it through the description._ "He grabbed her leg like this"_ Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg and spread it, making Kurt lean in the bed. His boner was getting bigger and harder as Blaine was positioning between Kurt's legs. He started to whisper in Kurt's ears_."And he didn't stop kissing her...He introduced his tongue. His hands where everywhere feeling her body."_ Blaine cut out the descritpion by placing his tounge inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt grabbed Blaine's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, that curly dark hair he always wished to grab that way. Blaine gathered his already raised cock to Kurt's ass. They both moaned. Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's ass pinching it tightly.

The door suddenly opened.

_"Hey Kurt, Burt said...that..."_ Finn said letting the papers he had in his hand slide off reaching the floor quickly. He stared at them.

* * *

><p>First off, I'm sorry for the late update. I was pretty busy this week so yep.<p>

Second of all, I want to thank my first suscribers! I really appreciate that! Thank you so so so so much!

Third thing, I would love if you make some reviews of this. I need opinions. I need to see what's wrong or what do I need to keep on doing and so on, so, if you would like to do it I will love you forever (more than I do now LOL)

Fourth thing...You liked this episode? Do you want me to add some smut to the story or just little things like this? That question has been bugging me for a while and yes your help would really work!

And the last one. If you are really enjoying this story share it with your friends! That would help me a lot to get inspired and so on haha!

And well, thank you again if you are truly reading and enjoying this! (BTW sorry if I make grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm really sorry haha!)


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

_**9.-Frustration.**_

There were shouts and yells all over Kurt's room. Kurt was claiming, flapping his arms because of the anger he was feeling that moment. Finn was speechless, he was just staring at Kurt, feeling ashamed and still having the scene in his mind between those 2. Blaine was sitting in Kurt's bed, looking at the floor and rarely looking up to Kurt being mad and Finn being ashamed.

Burt heard all this mess and went running upstairs._ "Okay, stop!"_ He said smashing the door _"What's going on here...!"_

The room became quiet.

_"Nothing dad, is just that Finn is way too...silly. So damn silly that he can't even handle his stupidity._" Kurt said with a death stare directed to Finn.

_"As I said, I'm sorry! I didn't want to...see **that**."_

_"You could've knocked the door in the first place!"_

_"But I didn't! I'm sorry Kurt!_" Their were raising up the tone of their voices.

_"STOP!"_ Burt yelled and looked at Kurt. _"He's apologizing, Kurt. He didn't mean to do...what he did, which I have no idea of._" Kurt kept quiet.

_"So, are you going to forgive him?"_ Burt asked to Kurt.

_"...Okay...Sorry for yelling at you...and calling you dumbass...and saying that you were a cast light pole... I'm sorry"_ Kurt said looking down, slowly crossing his arms feeling uncomfortable.

_"Good, now give him a hug"_ Burt demanded so Kurt did it.

_"Great. C'mon Finn, you're tall so I need your help with something..._" Burt said having Finn infront of him and closing the door.

Kurt felt exposed. He felt frustrated. He sat next to Blaine, passing his fingers through his hair. Blaine remained there, being quiet, playing with his thumbs.

_"I...I'm sorry you had to see all that, Blaine_" Kurt said still having his fingers in his hair.

_"Don't worry, Kurt._" Blaine answered searching for Kurt's gaze._ "It'll be the next time."_

_"Anyway...I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready, even though something could have happened..."_ Kurt said straightening up. _"You'll know when I'm ready"_ He sighed.

_"Really? How?"_

_"You'll just know, Blaine. You'll just know..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>10.-Madness.<strong>_

_*Three weeks later, Saturday at night*_

_"Until now, I've accomplished most of the things I wrote in my list"_ Blaine said lying down in his bed.

He sought to catch every single second Kurt was smiling, every second he got excited, every second he was truly living. They used to go to their secret place every Sunday afternoon to talk about the whole week, to talk about what was next and take a good look to the beautiful sunset. Even though Blaine was enjoying all the time he was spending with Kurt, there was something that worried him. At night, before sleeping, he always stopped to think about Kurt. The time was running, and his ideas were as well. The fact that those moments would never happen again worried him.

He could spend hours with his eyes closed, his heart beating heavily, sheltered with his sheets thinking about Kurt. His smile as bright as the shining of the stars at night, his beautiful eyes looking like a big and beautiful pair of green pearls fulled with joy, happiness and love; his hair, his light brown and straight hair highlighting his pale skin; his hands with such a silk texture...and one of his most precious and beautiful thins Kurt could own was his voice. That high-pitched voice made him special. When he sings, Blaine could close his eyes and swear he was listening to an angel, he could swear he was standin on heaven. That voice could express anything if Kurt wanted. And also it could go from a very high tone to very low one. Blaine loved that hability. Kurt's voice was unique. The only thing that could make Blaine sleep at nights. He could easily make a conversation in his mind with Kurt, and that used to make him sleep since their first kiss. Oh, such a forgetful! Kurt's lips were precious to Blaine. That pair of big, pink and fleshy lips that had touched his face plenty of times. They were so soft, yet so luscious to taste.

Blaine had a weird dream that night.

-Hey, guess what, Blaine?- Burt said smiling, although he had a strange look in his eyes. Like if he was insane.

-What is it, Burt?

-Kurt...is cured!-he said excited. Blaine jumped and hugged him. Burt laughed histerically.

-He must know this!-Blaine said.

He ran through the streets for about 5 hours. He couldn't find Kurt. So, he decided to go to their secret place, and there was Carole, standing at the edge of a little hill.

-Hey, Carole! Have you seen Kurt?- Blaine asked pretty excited.

-...-Carole kept quiet and pointed the lake.- There...-some tears started falling from her face but there was no expression on her face. _Neutral_ face.

Blaine went down to the lake and there was Kurt, floating in the lake.

-KURT!KURT!- Blaine ran as fast as he could to reach where Kurt was.- KURT! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT...

-He commited suicide- Finn appeared from Blaine's back.- He didn't find the way through the true happiness.

A bell ranged.

Blaine incorporated fast from his bead, his heart was beating at its max. There was sweat all over his face and neck. _What a nightmare..._ He thought. _I must see Kurt..._

* * *

><p>Guys I'm so sorry for the late update! But here it is. Finally, hehe.<p>

YOU NEED TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT SMUT OR NOT! That totally depends on you!

**And again, thank you for reading this!**


	6. Chapter 11

_**11.- Lost mind.**_

Blaine squeezed Kurt while being in the grass, both of them resting and breathing new and clean air. Kurt had his face half wet because of the tears, and Blaine had his right shoulder completely wet. Blaine stared at the nothing. His gaze was completely lost in the infinity of the nothing. Kurt was sobbing and trembling, softly holding Blaine's shirt with his weak hands.

Kurt suffered his first slump.

His skin was paler than a _dead_ person as well as his eyes; there was cold sweat running down his forehead.

_"Come on, Kurt. It's time to go…"_ Blaine tried to enliven Kurt.

_"I can't."_ Kurt said. _"I can't leave. They need me…the trees…"_ He started to move his fingers way through Blaine's hair. Blaine didn't want to see Kurt's face; he knew he'd cry if he did that.

_"Come on Kurt. The trees are going to be okay, they'll wait_" Blaine said slowly touching Kurt's disordered hair.

_"What if they get angry? What if…what if they forget me?"_

_"They won't, I promise. They love you, they won't forget you."_

_"And all the flowers?_" Kurt started moving; it seemed that he was recovering his mind.

_"They adore you. Kurt…_" Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and started rubbing it. "_Let's go home._" He said placing his lips in Kurt's forehead.

_"I don't feel good._" Kurt said nervous. _"I feel cold."_

_"Let's go home, it's warm in there_" Blaine said standing up and trying to get Kurt up.

_"I can't feel my feet, Blaine. It's too cold."_ Kurt said looking at Blaine's arms.

_"I can't either. Just move your legs so we can go to a warmer place"_ Even though Blaine was indeed feeling his feet, he could feel what Kurt was feeling.

Kurt stood up as fast as he could and rested his body onto Blaine's shoulders. Blaine carried Kurt. Burt was coming out of the house right in the moment Blaine arrived with Kurt in his arms. Burt ran immediately to Blaine.

_"What happened! What?_" Burt was looking insanely.

_"He passed out._" Blaine tried to be as serious as possible.

_"Kurt! **KURT**!"_ Burt grabbed Kurt's face with both hands and woke him up.

_"I can't feel my feet…_" Kurt whispered.

_"Give him to me, Blaine._" Burt said as Blaine obeyed him. Kurt was recovering his color.

_"My hands feel like a baby penguin's ass…_" Kurt said looking at his hands.

_"Have you ever touched a baby penguin's ass, Kurt?"_ Blaine asked with a little smile on his face.

_"Not right now, but I had a long time ago"_ Kurt said with a smile.

_"…You have to rest, Kurt._" Burt said directing Kurt to his room.

Blaine stood there seeing how Burt grabbed Kurt with such love and care. They disappeared. He stood there for about 10 minutes, moving his eyes, trying to process reality.

_"There's no time enough…"_ He said as he closed the door. And just a few steps forward the door suddenly opened.

_"Hey Blaine, why don't you come on in and take a sit?"_ Finn said in all seriousness. _"We don't want you to get a cold or something."_

Blaine turned around with a fake smile in his face.

_"Don't smile if you don't want to…"_ Finn said patting Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed.


End file.
